


Consumo

by okayylmaocomputer97



Series: And So It Remains [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, American Revolution, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: Got a head of fiery hair, and a turbo-charged backpackHis genius sisters use him like a lab ratA neat freak dad at home, a super-busy momThe boy’s best friend is a talking dogThree extreme teens and an air-breathing sharkMega-action, game controller, skating in the parkPhero-booster, Bling-Bling, what do we make of this?Johnny TestJohnny TestThis is the life of a boy named Johnny TestJohnny TestJohnny TestThis is the life of a boy named Johnny Test
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: And So It Remains [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432846
Kudos: 16





	Consumo

The flames dance across the parchment, erasing words of independence and freedom and the ridiculous notion of a _United States of America._ Embers waft upwards, glowing, twirling specks. This...this is necessary. _Absolutely_ necessary. Now there is no way his colony can ever have these idiotic ideas put into his head again.

The flames of hate had once consumed his heart. But they dwindled away, quietly fading and dying. There is love underneath the ashes of his hate. Underneath these fresh ashes, though, he knows there is nothing. He glares at the glowing, smoldering heap, smug and satisfied. Good riddance.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a head of fiery hair, and a turbo-charged backpack
> 
> His genius sisters use him like a lab rat
> 
> A neat freak dad at home, a super-busy mom
> 
> The boy’s best friend is a talking dog
> 
> Three extreme teens and an air-breathing shark
> 
> Mega-action, game controller, skating in the park
> 
> Phero-booster, Bling-Bling, what do we make of this?
> 
> Johnny Test
> 
> Johnny Test
> 
> This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test
> 
> Johnny Test
> 
> Johnny Test
> 
> This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test


End file.
